Our Destinies Intertwined
by Takara Ravenheart
Summary: Tamers/Pretty Cure crossover. The Nightmare is beginning to resurrect when a new leader is formed. This leader alone is enough to make the Pretty Cure fall to their knees. Combining with the most powerful Digimon has given him too much strength. Can the Digimon Tamers help them out?


_Okay, so this crossover thing is a bit new for me, but here goes nothing. It will be a Pretty Cure x Digimon Tamers crossover. This is written for the Diversity Challenge L14: a multichap that is a crossover between two fandoms. It is also for the Crossover Boot Camp using the prompt 'gifted'._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

Karen didn't want to be the one to do this, she didn't know why she had even agreed to all this in the first place. Oh yes, she was president of the Student Council so she was more of a leader. But really, Nozomi was the leader of the Pretty Cure, not her. So why did she have to be the one to meet with these Digimon Tamer people? She recalled back then how it had gone.

_"Wait, if he's the new leader of the resurrected Nightmares, then why do we need to talk to these people called Digimon Tamers?" Rin said, frowning at Nuts, Coco, Kurumi and Syrup._

_"Because this enemy can combine with this Digimon from the Digital World," Coco explained, who was in his human form right now as were the other Palmier mascots. "Kurumi and Syrup barely escaped with the Dream Collet and if they attack us again, they'll get it and all the Pinkies."_

_"What's the Digital World?" Nozomi asked, curious._

_"What are Digimon?" Urara said._

_"The Digital World is a parallel dimension like Palmier Kingdom," Kurumi explained, rolling her eyes. "As long as the leader of the newly formed Nightmares is working with that Digimon, we're helpless. His power alone isn't enough to knock us back but when he combines with that Digimon, even Milky Rose falls weak."_

_The girls were silent for a moment, processing all this before Nozomi broke the silence._

_"Ok!" Nozomi said enthusiastically. "Karen can go meet with these Digimon Tamers and tell them about our problem."_

_"Eh?" Karen said, turning pink. "Why do I have to talk to them? You're the leader of the Pretty Cure."_

_Rin laughed, waving a hand. "Neh Karen? Nozomi always puts her foot in her mouth and we kinda need someone who won't. You are the former president of the Student Council so you'll handle this a bit better than Nozomi and be able to explain our situation better."_

_Nozomi pouted. "You're mean, Rin."_

_Urara giggled at Nozomi and Rin, before nodding in agreement. "Yeah, that sounds good Karen!"_

_Komachi smiled, wrapping an arm around Karen and squeezing her shoulder. "They're right, Karen. We all believe in you."_

_Karen turned from pink to red, looking to Kurumi and the other mascots for help. "I don't know if I'll be any good at this."_

_Kurumi laughed. "Karen, relax! You'll be great at it and right now, we kinda need your leadership abilities."_

_Karen sighed, although still feeling a little flustered about this. "Oh alright, I'll go."_

Though right now, Karen wished she hadn't said that because now she had no idea what to do. She had come to a completely different city, enrolling in the college that Takato Matsuki and Jenrya Lee went to. Currently, she stood outside the classroom they were going to come in. She hoped that she'd get to talk to them before it was time for her own classes for Medicine. Gosh, it was hard to concentrate on her course when they had this stuff going on. Sometimes...sometimes she really wished the world would stop when they had to save it.

"Akimoto?" A voice said and Karen blinked, snapping out of her thoughts seeing Takato Matsuki standing in front of her.

"Ah Matsuki," Karen said shaking her head. "Sorry I didn't hear you come."

Takato shook his head. "No it's fine. But you're not in this Arts course, right? Unless you changed courses..."

Karen smiled a little. "No, I'm not in this course. I just need to have a word with you and Wong in private."

Takato blinked. "I don't mind but Henry isn't in my class either and he's already in his IPT class."

Karen couldn't help but laugh a little. Sheesh, this boy was as simple as Nozomi was. "I know, I'll talk to him about this later. Could I borrow you for a few moments? There's still about 10 minutes till your class right?"

Takato nodded. "Of course. We can just go out into the courtyard if you want?" He smiled a little.

Karen nodded. "That would be great."

The two of them headed to the courtyard, sitting down on the small steps.

"So what did you want to talk to me about, Akimoto?" Takato asked.

Karen debated on how to start. Should she go right into it or start slow? Her eyes scanned the place and she noticed it was pretty empty. Most of the students must have either been in their classes or in the College cafeteria.

"I'm not sure how to begin slow about this," Karen admitted. "You're a Digimon Tamer right?"

Takato's eyes widened and he looked around, a little alarmed but let out a sigh of relief when he realised no one was around. "You...how do you know about that?"

Karen sighed. "To put it simply, you're not the only one with a secret."

Takato looked extremely confused and to be honest, Karen didn't really blame him for it. This was an odd situation. He probably had never imagined anyone outside of his group of friends knowing about him and being a Digimon Tamer.

"Matsuki," Karen said gently. "I'm not here to tell everyone about you being a Digimon Tamer or here to discuss the amazing things you did to save your city from that giant blob six years ago. I need your help."

Takato frowned. "What kind of help? We haven't seen Guilmon..." His voice seemed to choke up a little there but he continued forward anyway. "And any of the other digimon for the past six years."

Karen sighed. "What if I said you could see them again?"

Takato's eyes widened. "How?"

"I have some friends," Karen admitted. "Who can open a gate to the Digital World and reunite you with your partners. But Digimon are putting my friends in danger. Dear friends who if that Digimon isn't stopped, it could destroy their home..." She sighed. "And even Earth."

Takato was now staring at her, open-mouthed before closing his mouth. "I need to talk to Henry and Rika about this." He smiled a little now. "I'd love to see Guilmon again. I really would so please don't think I'm backing out at the thought of helping you. It's just..." He scratched his head in an attempt to find the right words but Karen smiled.

"It's alright, you need time to think about it," Karen reached into her pocket, taking out a small notepad and pen that she kept handy. Quickly, she scribbled her cell number on it and handed it to Takato. "Just give me a call and we can discuss a time to meet with your friends as well."

Takato took it, nodding. "Okay, thanks Akimoto."

Karen smiled. "Karen. Call me Karen. We may be working together after all."

Takato paused. "Only if you'll call me Takato in return!" He gave her a slightly goofy grin.

Karen held back a laugh at how much this boy was like Nozomi and simply nodded. "Alright, Takato."


End file.
